Our Family: Carmendy's POV REWRITE
by NCISLOVER25
Summary: This is my REWRITE of the older version. A 14 year old girl has just been found and after running a test to see who her father is, it turns out very different then they thought. Follow through the times of Carmendy as she goes through life with her new family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my older version of my story. I really hope that you guys enjoy this one a lot! Please read and review! Also favorite and follow too! - like what I did there, it rhymed haha! But seriously…Thanks and enjoy. PS I don't own NCIS or any of the characters other than our beloved Carmendy!**

**Chapter 1: Found**

It all started out on a nice spring day. The one like they describe in books and movies. I was on my way home from my morning run. I knew that there was something wrong, just a gut feeling when I was turning to go onto my house's street. I mean, I knew that there was something about what was going to happen today that would be very different than usual. I ran into my driveway and went up to do my garage code when someone grabbed my shoulder from behind.

Might I mention to you that I am a so called "free time boxer" when I go to the gym, I mainly use the punching bag until my knuckles bleed. When I felt someone put their hand on me, my first reaction was to hit them. I turned around and swung my fist at someone's face and they were on the ground a split second later in a headlock.

"Federal Agents let him go!" Another man yelled out with a gun pointed to me. I knew I was in trouble, I had seen movies like this where the person assaulting a federal agent was arrested, usually for a pretty hefty amount of time. I let him go and put my hands in the surrender position, secretly freaking out on the inside. This was definitely something that had never happened before.

"Agents McGee and DiNozzo we have some questions for you" the pale younger man who had yelled at me said as he flashed his badge and ID.

"Anything. I'm really sorry about that, there has just been some interesting things going around here and I thought you were trying to kidnap me or something." I told them, helping the older, but still youngish looking man up off the ground. I grimaced looking at the giant red spot on his cheek that was surly going to be a bruise later on.

"No problem" He said told me, holding his jaw.

Rolling his eyes, the younger man spoke up. "Were going to need you to come with us. Just for questioning. This has nothing to do with your pretty awesome takedown over there"

I smiled and walked over to the car, silently laughing as I heard the man say "Nice to know teenage girls can still take you down DiNozzo."

Something inside my stomach turned and I knew something about this situation was not right. Something was going to happen. "Is your mother home by any chance?" The older man, who I now knew was Agent DiNozzo asked.

"I have no clue, it doesn't look like it, and there is no car in the driveway." I told them.

"Come with us inside." He replied.

Of course, I complied and walked back up to my house. I punched in the garage code and walked to the garage door. I looked around and realized that my mom's car was still here, however the car that her new 'friend' was using was not. I was very confused, because the car was supposedly broken down, as it was there this morning before I left, and I was only gone for about an hour.

I walked into the house and my stomach flipped again. I stood there while the two agents cleared the house. I could hear some whispering coming through the vents. Only snippets of conversation, like, "It's definitely her." "What are we going to do with the daughter." As they came up the stairs. I flipped, because I knew they were talking about me.

When they got up the stairs, we headed over to the front door I got another funny feeling as I opened the door. It was only then I heard a beeping and saw a timer going from 6 seconds. I knew exactly what was happening when I heard Agent DiNozzo scream run.

I ran like my life depended on it, because it did. At the last second I jumped and flattened myself to the grass as I heard a huge explosion and felt the blistering heat right next to me. I felt the heat die down a little and stood up. My house was on fire. My house had just exploded. It was like all of the memories of the place had just wiped themselves clean from me. Though nothing good had happened there so it gave me a little bit of weight off my chest.

After a few minutes of me waiting, the fire department arrived and so did another car of alleged federal agents. They told me to get into the car and someone would be driving me somewhere. I got into the car and so did Agent DiNozzo.

Eventually we pulled into a building labeled "NCIS". Agent DiNozzo had told me a little about the place, joking with a movie reference that I understood. I knew someone else who watched movies like I did.

Once I made my way out of the car, we walked into the building, where they took a fingerprint scan of me and gave me a visitor pass to the building. I got into a silver elevator and was taken to level 4. After the elevator doors had opened, we walked past a bunch of people working. They were all staring at me and whispering amongst each other. "Is she the one?" "It can't be." And other stuff along that lines.

I was directed into a conference room and took a seat. Agent DiNozzo handed me a glass of water as he sat down across the table. I decided to say something before my courage bailed on me. "Why do people keep talking about me?" I demanded.

"I'll get to that eventually. For now, I have some questions to ask you. By the way, you can call me Tony."

"Okay Tony, what do you want to know?" I replied.

"Is this your full complete profile?" He asked pulling out a file folder.

I looked it over, curiously, my hand drifted over to the spot where my parents' names were supposed to go. I knew my mother, however, I had never known who my father was. Sure enough, the blank next to father was empty.

I sighed, nodding to show that it was all there, even my birth name, Carmendy Anne. Though it was just Carmendy Anne, no last name. I never knew what mine was, and my mother would never tell me. He then pulled out another file folder, and I knew who this was going to be before it was even opened.

I read the name of the description sheet; Eliza Williamson; my mother. I knew this was bad, as she had been in legal trouble before. As soon as I told him that it was my mother, he told me what had happened.

"We have footage of your mother planning an attack on the US and I was wondering if there has been anything suspicious going on around you." He asked me.

My mind was instantly sparked by what had happened last week. Something I had tried so hard to forget and wipe from my memory. "Last weekend, she locked me into a chair and told me I was not allowed to leave. I was stuck in the dark basement for hours, and she would not let me out. Ever sense then she has been gone with her new friend."

"Can you identify him for me? Is this him?" He said flipping open another folder to show another familiar face while writing down things in a notebook.

"Yes." I told him.

He looked at me and stood up. "Well, I think that's all for now, I am going to ask that you go down to our forensic scientist so we can figure out who your father is. Trust me, you will love her. Hopefully your dad will be registered in the system." Tony told me as he clapped my back and took me back to the elevator.

I got down to a new level, and heard loud techno music blaring from a room down the hall. Tony was laughing to himself as he walked me into the room. My eyes widened, there in the room was the happiest Goth I had ever seen before. "Hey Abs" Tony shouted through the room and I heard the room get silent.

"What can I do for you DiNozzo?" She asked.

"I need you to do a paternity test on this girl. Hopefully her father is in the system." He answered.

"Okay! Sounds great. I can call you down when I finish.

Within a matter of minutes the lady, who I had learned was named Abby had taken a sample of my blood and entered it into the system. We waited for the results, but after a while it got relatively boring, so we walked into the other office and she explained some of her machines to me, none of which I understood.

After about a half hour we heard a "Bing" and Abby jumped up to check the computer, telling me to stay there. Hearing a test tube hit the ground, I looked over to see her with a look of complete shock on her face.

Before I could see what it was, she closed the tab and called up to the main part of the office, and told everyone to come down. I don't know who all she called, but the entire time she was whispering to herself. "This is not good, not good at all."

**What do you guys think? Is this a better starting then the last version? Please leave me with some reviews! :) I really like follows and favorites also! ;) Any suggestions? PM me ideas! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorite, and reviewed! It means so much to me. Anyways, here's another chapter. Let me know what you think! I'm Hoping for at least 5 reviews by the next update!**

**Chapter 2: Daddy**

Eventually, the suspense came up to a peak as soon as the whole MCRT crew arrived at the lab. I was tired of not knowing, and I really just wanted to pull up the results. Although, at the same time, with the face she had made, I got a little worried, wondering if my father was another one of the bad guys.

After like three minutes of her explaining how the test is a 99.9% match, which means that it is not for sure. Then she put her hand over the mouse. I was already shaking. Not one part of my brain thought that it could be this nerve-wrecking, but I guess after so many years, you just really want to know.

She clicked the button and we all heard a gasp. It was very distinct. I had willed myself not to look, because I wanted to see their faces first. Their jaws had practically fallen to the floor. I looked over to the screen and gasped.

The results on the test had showed up, but not as everyone, including me, had expected. My father was Anthony DiNozzo Jr., and that was news to everyone, including him. "You said it's not 100% sure though right?" I struggled out.

I figured Abby was going to speak up, but she stayed silent as Tony started talking. "No, it's right. I knew the name sounded familiar." He said walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Well, I will just update your status." Abby said awkwardly.

I immediately felt terrible, and knew I was going to cry. I ran out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. I broke down, I had never really cried, always being the tough one in my family I had to stay strong, but now I was going to become a problem my father.

After about ten minutes, I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Come in" I choked out as I heard the door open up to reveal Tony DiNozzo, or otherwise now known as my father.

"Hey" He started looking down. "Look, I know what it looked like back there, but I just had to collect my thoughts. I'm not mad at you or anything. I just wish I could have found out sooner. Now I missed 14 years of your life, and I can't believe I have a daughter. I mean after Ziva left…never mind."

Wiping my eyes, I replied. "Well, thanks. I wish I could have known sooner too. I mean for 14 years I lived with her." I said, shuttering as I referenced Eliza. "And who is this Ziva person." I questioned.

"Just someone I know, I don't wanna go into that right now. Anyways I am excited to finally have a family." He said. "You should probably fix your eyes, you probably don't want everyone to see you crying. I can tell this is a new thing for you."

"How could you tell?" I asked sarcastically, turning on the faucet and splashing my face with water.

"DiNozzo family trait." He said laughing. "It's nice to know you have the family eyes and hair too."

"Well, let's go. Isn't this like really weird, being in the girls bathroom and everything." I questioned.

He got a faraway look in his eyes, like he was remembering something, or someone. I was still hung up on who this Ziva person he mentioned earlier was. "Nope." He said opening the door, and we walked out.

There was a note on the door to the lab where we had just been. It said that everyone had gone up to the bullpen and to meet them there. "Bullpen?" I asked.

"You'll see." He replied walking over to the elevator.

We got up to the main floor that we had been to and walked to an area with four desks and some other stuff. The rest of the team was there and I think they expected me to break the news, but I just stared at them.

"Everyone, meet my daughter, Carmendy Anne DiNozzo." My dad said to the team.

Then an older looking man with silver hair grabbed my dad's arm and took him to the elevator. I just kind of stood there awkwardly until I decided to break the silence. "So anyone seen any good movies lately?"

"Definitely a DiNozzo." Another older man laughed. "Hi, my name is Dr. Donald Mallard, but you can call me Ducky."

I smiled at that and extended my hand to shake his. "DiNozzo, Carmendy DiNozzo." I said laughing. "I always wanted to do that!"

We introduced ourselves, and by the end, I had finally remembered all of the team's names.

"They have been in there a while haven't they. Are they stuck?" I added looking over at the elevator.

"No, that's just Agent Gibbs' meeting place. By the way, the other agent in there is Leroy Jethro Gibbs, team leader." Ducky replied.

"Oh, okay."

I heard a ding, and out came the two men. My dad with a huge smile on his face, and the other man laughing. They walked over, and my dad grabbed some stuff from his desk along with a backpack and coat. "Come on, we have the rest of the day off. We have to figure some things out." He told me, walking to the elevator when we heard a person yell "DiNozzo" from the top of the balcony.

We turned around to see a very angry looking man and I heard my dad mumble under his breath. "Vance"

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Any suggestions? Plots? Review and PM me! Thank you! Remember, favorite, follow, review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The discussion, shopping, and the Scrapbook**

Our eyes opened really wide when we heard our names get called. Turning around, I noticed a man, whom I had never seen before. He was waiting for up at the top of the balcony. I looked over at my dad and we walked up the stairs, with everyone staring. He had a blank look on his face that made me really nervous.

We got up to him, and he led us to his office. I sat down first, when he told us to. We were all seated when he pressed a button. All of a sudden the TV thing in the room said "All clear". "Okay, first things first, I wanted to let you know that we have found her." Vance said.

My dad nodded knowing what he was talking about, but I was so confused. I raised my hand slightly, "Um, who is 'her'?" I asked.

"Eliza. Your mother." Vance told me.

"Ohh, okay then." I said awkwardly. "What are you going to do with her?"

Vance looked at my dad and they shared a mind conversation. Then my dad spoke up. "Cuba, Gitmo. I know it's hard on you, but she did something really bad for this."

I just stared at them, looking down at my hands on the table. "No, I understand. She is a terrible person. I can't tell you how many times she has done things to get rid of me. Trust me, she's tried."

"Well, I will let you guys go now. I think you have some stuff to do." Vance said, opening the door to let us out.

"Thank you director. I will be back tomorrow." My dad told him, as we walked out.

"Wait I have something for you!" Vance exclaimed handing me a check that made my eyes go wide.

"Oh my gosh! Who is this from?!" I asked looking at the million dollar check in my hands.

"Your mother's money was put into court when she was arrested and they voted for it all to go to you. Eliza tried to fight it, but I guess the judge had a soft spot for children. This is the first of many; your mother was worth a lot of money, you have at least 3 million more coming your way." Vance said.

"Well thank you. We should probably go cash this now." I said still in awe.

We walked out of the room. I think Tony was in more shock then I was, as he was still not able to form a full sentence as we went down the stairs. "What's the matter DiNozzo?" McGee asked.

McGee got a look at the check I was holding and his jaw dropped. "Oh"

"Theres-theres more on the way." My dad said as I dragged him to the elevator.

We got out to the parking lot. I had no idea which car was his until I saw the lights go off on a red convertible. I stood staring at the car in awe as he got in. "Where did you get this?!" I asked.

"It was a gift from a friend. A really close friend." He said grabbing a Star of David necklace hanging down from the mirror.

"Is this that Ziva person you mentioned?" I asked.

He just looked at me with deep sadness in his eyes. "Ya. It's nothing. She just gave me her car when she left. Also her necklace."

"Where did she go?" I asked, hoping he would give me more answers.

"Her hometown. Israel." He told me, starting up the car.

"Oh, well, do you have any contact with her. Wouldn't you like to see each other again?" I questioned.

"I wish Car, I wish." He whispered. "Hey, remind me to show you something when we get to my apartment."

"Okay." I replied ending our sad conversation as we pulled up to the bank.

We put the first million into my dad's account, because he was my legal guardian, which took about 30 minutes, because they had to verify the check. Eventually though we made our way back to the convertible.

"Where to go first?" Tony asked.

"Hmmm, well, I do need some new clothes, considering that all of my other ones were blown up." I replied, smiling. "How about the mall?"

"Sounds like a plan." He said as we sped off out of the bank parking lot.

Once we reached the large Washington DC mall, I got out of the car. I was still wearing my running pants, which resembled leggings, and a long sleeve running shirt. Needless to say, I was baking in the heat. So I decided that we needed to get inside before I melted.

About five minutes later, I stopped outside of Hollister. "I am not going in there." Tony told me.

"Come on daddy! Please." I begged.

"How about you call me when you're done." He replied.

"Um, no phone." I said.

"Well, that's something we need to figure out once we leave here. Rule 3, never be unreachable." Tony responded.

"Ok then. Meet me back here is like 20 minutes. I should be done by then." I told him, reminding myself to ask about the rules deal later.

The twenty minutes went by very quickly, and I had bought all of the stuff that I needed there. In what felt like an hour, but turned out to be three, we were done getting all of the clothes that we would ever need. I felt like a little kid on Christmas. I got like a hundred pairs of shoes. Well that's a bit of an exaggeration, but it was like twenty! We had so many bags full of clothes that we had to fill the trunk and back seat.

"Well, I think you will be set for the next thirty years. Heck you might even make it to Gibbs' age before you need another pair of shoes!" Tony joked.

"So, what's next?" I smiled.

"The Phone store, then home." He told me.

"Super!" I exclaimed turning on the radio as we raced down the roads to the next stop.

Once in the store, we went over to the area that had all of the smartphones. Apparently they were easier to trace if something happened. Over at the counter, my dad told the guy that we were going to get the iPhone, I didn't complain, because it was the one I wanted.

Soon after we left the phone store, we went home with my new phone, and a very happy Carmendy. Pulling into the apartment complex, I realized just how fancy of a place this was. We went up to the apartment room that was my dad's and walked into the door.

The place was so nice. I was surprised that my bachelor dad had lived here. I remembered something. "You were going to show me something when we got home." I reminded him.

"Oh ya. I'll be right back. Will you please feed the goldfish, Kate and Ziva?" He told me going into a bedroom.

I walked over to the fishbowl and grabbed some fish food out of the jar. My mother had never let me have fish. To think about it, I never had a childhood that was fun and games. It was all business with her. I mainly stayed up in my room playing with the doll my neighbor snuck to me one night, knowing Eliza would not approve of it. Tony came back out with a large book and signaled for me to sit on the couch. So I did, and he opened the book.

He opened it, and inside were pictures of my dad with most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked like she was a little younger than my dad in the pictures, but there was so many. He obviously was very close with her. I kept flipping, until I got to the last page. It said Tony, I hope you like this. Just remember. At lo levad. Then a little heart and the name Ziva underneath it. "It's her." I whispered. "It's her, Ziva, isn't it?" I asked a little louder.

"Yes, we both made these for each other on my last day in Israel." Tony told me, looking sadly at the pictures. "I just wanted to show you this. You asked about her, and I trust you with this."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Some father daughter bonding time might come up soon! Also some important things for Carmendy! Thank you to those who reviewed, favorited and followed! I really appreciate! Hoping for at least 10 reviews by the next update! Love you all! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it! I was somewhat sad to get only one review last week, but thanks anyways! Well happy NCIS Tuesday, and hope you like it! Remember to review!**

**Chapter 4: Dinner with the Family**

We finished going through old memories around 6:30. It had been a long day, and we were too tired to do any cooking, so we decided to go out somewhere for dinner. My dad came up with the idea that we invite the whole team to go with us somewhere, that it might be a good time to get to know all of each other better.

After about 15 minutes of calling everyone that was on the MCRT, we all decided to go out to dinner at a very fancy Italian place down the road. Tony called and made reservations for us all at 7:30, so we had an hour and a half to get ready and be there. I went and looked through all of the bags until I found a new outfit and some makeup. I walked into the bathroom to get ready for dinner.

I finished my nice warm shower and started to get ready. Throwing on my mint green one-sleeved dress, I realized just how bad my clothes had looked. I decided they were not worth keeping, because they were burnt in little spots, but my Nike's were still doing okay, so I just tossed my jacket and leggings into the trashcan.

I started to open up my makeup packages, and began applying it. I decided to go with some silver tones, because it looked pretty good on my emerald green eyes. I put on the foundation and blush after finishing my eyes. Lastly, I swiped on some lip gloss and was almost ready to go.

After my makeup was done; and to be honest, I was feeling pretty proud; I went to do my hair. It must have been a good day, because I just had to throw some hairspray in my naturally wavy brown locks, and it looked pretty great.

I looked up at the clock and was shocked to know it was already 6:45, and we had to leave in like twenty minutes to be ready on time. I grabbed the white fake pearl earrings off the counter and put the studs in my top earring hole, which was right above the one where I put the earrings with strings of pearls hanging off.

Looking at my feet, I realized I still had no shoes to wear with me, so I walked out to the living room where the bags of stuff were, so I could go through the shoe bags. Eventually I decided on some white heels with a bumpy texture of fabric over the top of them. They looked pretty nice. It was 7:10 when we finally made our way out the door of the apartment and into the red convertible. I jumped in with my white clutch so I could carry my phone and we got on our way.

It was a longer trip, but nothing terrible, taking at least fifteen minutes to finally get to the valet service in front of the hotel. I got out and we gave the keys to the driver there who would be taking our car into the parking lot. I got in the door to find Abby, McGee, Palmer, and Ducky there already. The only one missing was Gibbs.

Everyone was dressed all fancy, the guys in suit and ties, and Abby was wearing a black and red dress. We got our table at 7:30, the exact time we had made our reservations for, and I couldn't wait to eat, because whatever everyone else had on their plates on the way to the table looked delicious!

I ordered myself a water and was waiting for it to come when Gibbs came walking in. "Yay! The party has started!" Abby squealed.

Everyone else just laughed, and the waiter came back to our table with our drinks and ready to take our orders. "Get whatever, dinners on Eliza, after all the dinners she made you lose in the process of finding her." I joked pulling out a credit card.

I ordered the steak, along with the rest of the table. Before we took a drink, Ducky spoke up. "A toast to Carmendy, who even though we just met a few hours ago has woven herself into our NCIS family!"

Everyone mumbled along and I laughed. Then we all drank our drinks and talked for a while. "Hey, what are we going to do tomorrow, because I kind of have nowhere to go during the day?" I asked.

Everyone looked around and shrugged. "You're going to join us at the office tomorrow. I mean it might be boring, but we can show you around everywhere, also get the correct safety procedures down and everything. Speaking of safety, I have another number to enter into your tracking database." Tony replied.

"Tracking database?!" I questioned.

"Ya, but don't worry, it will only show up if I type in the correct password, so don't worry about being stalked." Tim spoke up.

"Well that wasn't what I was worried about at the beginning, but now I have two fears. So you will be able to find me anywhere at any time?" I asked.

"Ya, but I won't use it that often, don't worry about it, it's more of a safety thing." Tim joked, understanding my reasoning.

"Dinner's here!" Palmer interjected as they started to set down the plates of food on the table.

We ate all of our food, with lots of conversation in between. For the first time in a while, I felt like I had a family. It was very nice to get to know these people, because they were all very interesting. Eventually dinner was over and it was time to go back to our prospective houses.

After the fifteen minute ride home, I grabbed my pajamas and changed into them in the bathroom. When I walked out, I saw a nervous look on my dad's face. "Car, we are going to need a new house." He said nervously.

"Why?" I asked.

"I only have one bedroom." He responded.

"Oh, I see what you mean there. Here, let me take the couch tonight, and we can start looking. Maybe we will find something within the next few weeks." I replied, grabbing the pillow and blanket stack out of his hands.

"No, you can have the bed." He replied.

"I really don't want the bed; I heard what they were saying at dinner." I said walking over and lying on the couch.

"Okay, well goodnight then."

"Goodnight daddy." I replied, as he turned off the lights and I fell asleep.

**What do you all think? Hope you liked it! Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks! Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'll make it short, but if I don't update soon, I hope everyone has a great New Years! Love you all, and thank you so much to my ONE reviewer! Not gunna lie, I wish I had more, so please review. Constructive Criticism is greatly appreciated! Let me know what I can work on and improve! Thanks!**

**Chapter 5: The Offer**

I woke up to a loud beeping noise. I must have been used to my big bed, because when I went to roll over and get off, I rolled right off of the couch. I hit the floor with my shoulder and grimaced. Holding my arm as I got up, I heard the noise stop and someone getting out of bed in the other room. Then I remembered it was Tony, and that we had to go in to work.

I was a morning person, and everyone who had ever seen me in the morning would know that. "Morning" I heard somebody grunt from behind me.

"Good Morning." I replied.

"We have to go in to the Navy Yard today. Hope you don't mind." Tony told me.

"Not at all." I said cheerily.

"You can take the first shower; I'm going to get breakfast." My dad said.

"I have to go on my morning run. If you want, I can pick up something." I replied, grabbing my shorts and a tee shirt.

"There's twenty bucks in my wallet on the counter, you can go to the donut shop down the street." I heard my dad say as I was changing in the bathroom.

I finished getting my clothes on, and grabbed my socks and shoes, making myself a mental reminder to empty my clothes out of the bags. After I was ready to go outside, I grabbed the money and my phone off the counter.

Putting my phone in the armband, and starting up the music in my headphones, I opened the door to the apartment. I jogged down the stairs, and made my way to the outside area. I started to run listening to my music.

About 25 minutes later, I reached a donut shop. I walked inside, and ordered two donuts. The man handed me a bag and I gave him the money. It was only four dollars for them, so I got a bunch of change back that I stuck in my armband with my phone. I held the donut bag, and started to run back.

I made it back a little faster this time, now knowing where I was going, so I had just taken a 45 minute run today, just 15 minutes under my usual routine. I got my donut out, and my dad walked out of his room in a fancy suit, like he had everyday pretty much.

After finishing my donut, I grabbed a navy blue long sheer sleeve dress and my gold heels. I was so used to wearing heels, because I was a good four inches shorter than average for my age. Also I liked the way they looked.

When I finished with my shower, I got dressed really quickly. I still had to do my hair and makeup, and I thought I was going to make us late. I just brushed out and dried my naturally straight hair, and then I threw on some makeup. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my new coach purse that my mother's credit card had so generously given me, and walked into the kitchen. "Ready to go?" My dad asked, walking up to the door.

"Yup." I replied, making my way out of the apartment.

We made our way to the Navy Yard and the security guard at the front let us through when my dad showed him his ID badge. We found a parking spot and pulled in right next to the NCIS building.

I got out of the car and walked up to the main office. My dad brought me over to the area where I would get my visitor badge, and then his phone started to ring.

"Hey Car, I got a case, so let them get you your pass and I will see you later." Tony said after hanging up the phone. "David, keep an eye on her. Anything happens you'll have to answer to team Gibbs." He joked.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled as my dad ran out to the parking lot.

"Um, Director Vance wishes for you to come up to his office before I give you the pass. I'll bring you there." The security guard, or should I say David told me.

"Okay." I responded following him to the elevator, now playing with my visitor's badge.

We made our way up to the big office, where the director opened his door and invited me in. "Hello Miss DiNozzo. You are probably wondering why I called you up here. I wish your father could have made it, however case calls. I would like you to have a psychiatric exam, and a polygraph test, that way I can give you a larger access pass in the Navy Yard. Also, there is a case I wish to have your assistance in." He said, tossing me a file folder labeled Top Secret. "Now there is only one other person who will know about your role in this case, and that would be your father. We have run out of options, and I feel that with your background you might be able to do this. There is only one issue though, in order for us to let you do this, you must become a full agent. To do this, you have to do your schooling online and do the course programs to make sure you can mentally and physically do this job. I know this is soon, but I hope you will at least consider it."

"A little soon." I replied, taking it all in. "I just met the team a few days ago!"

"I know that, but we have run out of options in getting this man, and we need help."

"Can't you just send in one of the other agents, why does it have to be me?" I asked.

"Just come back up here when Agent DiNozzo gets back, and bring him with. We can discuss it more then. Though the file needs to stay up here. I believe that Ms. Sciuto will keep you company. You can make your way to the lab if you would like." Director Vance told me as my dad ran in the door.

"They told me you were looking for me. What do you need?" Tony panted.

"I was just talking to Carmendy here about an important offer. Let me fill you in." Vance told my dad as he sat down next to me.

**Hope you liked it! I know it was kind of soon for this 'offer' but it was necessary for where the story is going! Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks!** :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been on in so long. I've been swamped with homework! Well I'll keep it short! Thank you to my reviewers, but I wish there were a few more *wink, wink*! Well, love you all, don't forget, favorite, follow, review! Thank you and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Decisions**

"Offer?" Tony questioned.

"Yes, I mentioned it to Carmendy just a little while ago, but I will tell you again." The director replied. "I want Carmendy here to become a full agent so that I can send her undercover for a top secret op in a school."

"What?! Can't you just send one of us as a teacher or something?" My dad exclaimed.

I heard a knock on the door and turned to see a lady walking in. "Ms. Secretary. Have a seat, please." The director said, motioning to a seat on the other side of me.

I stayed silent as the other lady sat down. "Oh, let me introduce you both. Ms. Secretary, this is Carmendy DiNozzo, Agent DiNozzo's daughter. Carmendy, this is the SECNAV, or the full title, Secretary of the Navy. Mam, I was just explaining our offer to Miss DiNozzo here."

"I see, so have you made any conclusions yet?" She asked.

"Not quite, they are a little hesitant. How about you explain the importance of this operation to them. Don't worry, the room is soundproof." The director replied.

"Well, as Director Vance has probably told you, this is to take place at a school. A high school to be precise." The lady told us, throwing me and Tony a file folder saying Top Secret in big letters at the top. "There is a threat to our nation's security, and we need him taken care of."

"Uh, mam, not to interrupt, but there is nobody in this picture." I told them.

"Exactly, I will get to that in a minute. Anyways, we know that he is a school teacher; however, we do not know who he is. If you accept, you will have the task of finding him and bringing him here. We cannot have another teacher go in, because it will raise suspicion." SECNAV told us.

My dad looked at me waiting for my answer. "What background do I have that makes me the candidate for this job?" I asked.

"Well, first off, you have DiNozzo blood, so you have to be good at it, and second, you have seen people like this, you know what to expect." Director Vance replied. "Also, you will be getting paid the same amount as the average agent, which can provide for more than a few trips to the mall."

I looked at all of them. They all had pleading looks on their faces. Well everyone except for my dad, who was going both ways on this operation, and I made my decision. "Fine. I will do it." I answered.

"Thank you Miss DiNozzo. We really appreciate this, and so does all of America." SECNAV replied, walking out of the room. "Please excuse me; I have a meeting to attend."

"Okay, you have weapons testing right after this meeting, and then you have your physical test. Tomorrow you will have a polygraph and get your ID information finalized. Here is a list of times to meet with each person. You can either take Agent DiNozzo or not, however he does have to be present for the polygraph because of your age. Thank you again for accepting this." Director Vance explained.

I walked out of the office with my dad and we went over to the area for the weapons testing. "Now, I know you have never really done this before, so we're going to practice for a few minutes until the tester gets here." Tony told me, handing me one of the weapons from the cabinet and a set of noise canceling headphones.

"For the test to be a pass, you must get 85% accuracy. You see the 10's on the paper. Aim for those. I'll be back here in case you need any help." He said again after explaining how to properly use everything.

I stepped up to the little box area and started. The first time it jolted against my hand and hurt a little bit, but I kept going.

Eventually I was out of ammo and the target paper came back to me. I pulled off the headphones as my dad walked up and stared at me. "Wow." He exclaimed.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, nervously.

"No. That's perfect. Like literally perfect! You sure you've never done this before?" He replied.

"Positive." I told him as the tester walked in.

"Hello Miss DiNozzo. I am here for your weapons evaluation, so if you would like to get ready, we can finish this quickly. We will be going through two sheets, one, and then the other." The man said.

I finished the first sheet and started on the second. Eventually that one was done and the papers came back to us. The man was all wide eyed. "Wow! This is one of the best targets I have ever seen! Congratulations, I think you have passed."

"Thank you sir" I answered as I saw him writing very pleased on my report.

I walked out to see my dad and he asked how it went. I jumped up and down and told him what the man had told me. Then we walked over to the course outside that was made for the physical evaluations. The man at the front handed me an NCIS tee shirt and some shorts.

I went over to the locker room and changed into them before walking out. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and went back outside, thinking about how I should have brought another outfit to change into.

When I got to the testing area, I noticed many people were staring at me. They started off the test by giving me a few physical tests, like pulse, blood pressure and heart beat. Then they brought me to a separate course where they told me that I needed to run through it and do it as quickly as possible.

I was a runner, so this was a challenge I was definitely ready to accomplish. I started strong when they blew the whistle, along with a few other men that looked very strong and hardworking. I got to the last obstacle and realized I was outrunning all of them.

I finished quickly and the first thing I did was ask the man running the test how I did. "Excellent Miss DiNozzo." Was the answer I got from him. Then he brought me over to the area where my dad and the medical examiner were sitting. They took my vitals again and then my dad smiled, noticing, like me that they checked the box that said pass.

After we were finished with the tests for the day, and I was changed into my regular clothes, it was time to go back to what they all called the bullpen. When we were walking up, Agent Gibbs looked at me, as if trying to analyze me. "Looks like we're getting a new member to our team. Soon to be Agent Carmendy DiNozzo" He told the team, plus Abby, Ducky, and Palmer.

**Hope you all like it! Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Thanks! **


End file.
